Halfers
by Dsman
Summary: Danny is not alone in the halfer department meet a few others other who are older and powerful but need his help.
1. Chapter 1 Something old

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Takes place after Danny saves the world from that glowing green rock_

* * *

"Right there sir, right after I called for the Fentens like the ghost asked me to some unregitered ghost hunters appered and attcked him even though he was just standing there passing out flyers for our stores" said a concerned store owner.

"Sir as of 10/17/11 Fenten phantom law requires all ghost hunters, and scientist to register with your office as passed by the U.N thus making it illegal to operate as a untrained vigilante" explained a guard.

"I know but I want to know where the ghost is, along with those unregistered hunters, and how the ghost approced you individually" said Tucker youngest mayor in history.

Everyone explained how they were visited by this ghost which was the same. The old man told the ghost he would call after finding the ghost just knocking on his door so he told him it would take a while so he should do something to stay out of trouble. The ghost stood on the corner of the strip mall passing out flyers for each store as the man gave him a letter saying the ghost was ok and what it would do. As for the gost hunters they were locked up in a pawn shop.

Tucker went up to the ghost to introduce himself.

"Tucker Foely? You friend of Danny Phantom, I need Danny's help" said the ghost.

"Well can you tell me your name?" asked Tucker.

"My name is Granas I is halfer like Danny" said Granas.

"So you have a human form?" asked Tucker.

"Yes" said Granas.

"Please change into it"said Tucker.

Purple halos appread on both sides of Granas. The halo's fused togather changing Granas from ghost to man which looked cavemanish.

A car came picking them driving to the Fenton house, training facilty, safe zone for ghost attacks. Jazz came out to take the DNA samples of these ghost hunters then handed over to Maddie as she had to leave to get back to college as she wanted to beat traffic. After a week with Jazz's parents Melline was ready to get back to studying.

"Hey Jazz is that your girlfriend so does that mean you are a lesbain?" asked Valire.

"No we are just friends" said Jazz blushing.

"Mabey not after this" said Malline being jokingly mean.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

"The reason I am here is that my major is the study of ecto plasmic beings and their history" explained Melline.

**"Watch out!"** yelled a fast object.

Everyone jumped out the way in time to see the object crash land making a large crator. Dani flew out of it.

"We are fighting a gaint ghost lizard monster over bt they school we could use some help" said Dani.

Jack went up to the watch tower and told everyone to leave the school area then he placed a large around ghost shild around the school to keep the ghost in. Tucker told the group of Granas who lkeft with Dani to go fight.

Sam was wearing the gost belt so the monster could not touch her, she was using the plasma cannon. Danny was using clones who all were using plasma beams. Dani told them quickly about their new help. Danny got hit landing hard on the ground dazed.

"Danny ok good I fight monster just get soup can ready" said Granas.

"By your self?" asked Sam who was tired.

"Yes now watch" said Granas.

The lizard ghost was about to attack when a powerful force knocked him back. Suddenly he saw a ghost as big as he was. Danny and the others were surprised. The ghost had gone invisable then grew 40 feet. Granas punched the GLG _(gaint lizard ghost) _in the face then shot him with an ecto blast, then when he was off balance he used a ghost wail to knock him out. Dani flew over using the thermose to capture the ghost. Granas turned back into his human form.

"How did you do that?" asked Danny.

"Could we learn that?" asked Dani

"No not at all it is my special abilty every ghost has a power that is uniqe to them only which they can learn" said Granas.

"So do we have a special ablity as well?" asked Dani.

"Mabey but since you are clone of Dani you would get same power" said Granas.

"That makes sense" said Dani.

"Hey so what help do you need?" asked Danny.

Danny turned human then sat down next to Sam. Maddie took the thermos then before leaving gave them some Fenten emergancy lunches. Jack removed the ghost shild. A little bit later Valire's dad came out to check on Sam as she was complaning about feeling some pain.

"I didn't know you where a docter" said Dani.

"Oh I'm not but I have some medical training but I can't tell what Sam is experincing it might just be exshustion' said Valire's father.


	2. Chapter 2 Filler

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Takes place after Danny saves the world from that glowing green rock_

* * *

Sam and Tucker left for School. They went to college along with Danny but he goes to night school. Danny had a job test space ships which he liked and thanks to his ghost ablitys he could phase out of them in case something went wrong. The only thing ghost powers did not work on was plasmeuim.

They had broke up the rock that nearly destroyed the earth not becasue of Jack Fenton but becasue of Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmus. They turned the chunks into bunkers in case the anti ghost shields failed while one was turned into a prison to hold Vlad. Even though Vlad reveled how he really felt about Jack, Jack tried his best to get their old friendship back even though he didn't belive it would ever happen himself.

Dani went to Casper middle school. When Danny reveled himself to the world She followed suit on day after a great battle. She told the media all about how she was a clone and how her name was spelled with an I. Dannys parents looked for her real parents only to find that she was an orphan who's name was Caral Roseburg. So the adtopted her then they found out what ever Vlad did to her made her Dannys twin.

Jack went back upstairs to the action center to continue working on his sercert project that he refused to show anyone and the others were repescting this.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Takes place after Danny saves the world from that glowing green rock_

* * *

Maddie was going to ask Granas some questions so she got her recorder.

"What is your name?" asked Maddie.

"Granas" said Granas.

"I mean your full name frist, middle, and last" explained Maddie.

"Only Granas no other part of name" said Granas.

"What year were you born?" asked Maddie changing the subject.

"Year of thunder lizard or in modern words dinosurse" said Granas.

That was a big surprise for Maddie.

"How did you become a halfer?" asked Maddie.

"Fell in sticky black water and hit by skyfire at the same time" explained Granas.

"Do you age?" asked Maddie.

"No but Hazra know more she not as old as me but she smart' said Granas.

"What year is she from?" asked Maddie.

"1500 or 1600" said Granas.

"Do you know what country she is from?" asked Maddie.

"Africa I think" said Granas.

"How did she become half ghost?" asked Maddie.

"Bermuda triangle" said Granas.

"Her halo's?" asked Maddie.

"They are pink" said Granas.

"What is her power?" asked Maddie.

"She's a healer" said Granas.

"So how many other halfers are in your group?" asked Maddie.

"There are 5 of us all together" said Granas.

"What are their names?" asked Maddie.

"Sholin he is Hazras mate, Alta, and Gray Ox" said Granas.

"Where are they from?" asked Maddie.

Sholin from the 6th Dynesty, Alta Egept, and Gray Ox just says his home is where the buffalo range" said Granas.

"Halo color and powers" said Maddie.

'Sholin has green halo and he can make weapons, Alta has silver rings, her powers are water, fire, earth and air, Gray Ox talks to animals and has bronze rings" said Granas.

"OK so now how they got their powers" said Granas.

"For Sholin it was bad tea and fire bird, Alta crushed bt a broken building and light from a shiny talk window, as for Gray Ox he has not told us" said Granas.

"So why do you need Dannys help?" asked Maddie.

To defeat Rozer the evil one, he capture friends then placed them in prisons of their of their mind" said Granas.

"So how did you escape then?" asked Maddie.

"I have no regert" said Granas.

"My I ask who your family is we can have you meet them if there are any surving memebers" said Maddie.

"No I ready met and talked to them" said Granas.

"That's nice what did they say?" asked Maddie.

"That's nice what did they say?" repeated Granas smiling.

"Why did you...Maddie's eyes got wide.

"Your my family but how do you know?" asked Maddie.

Granas hummed a song that had been in her family for genarations that only her family could sing.

Maddie hugged her ancient uncle crying. Jack came down stairs in time to see this.

"Jack he's my uncle from the dinosure era" said Maddie.

Jack had no commont so he just hugged the old ghost.


	4. Chapter 4 Pregnant

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Takes place after Danny saves the world from that glowing green rock_

* * *

**School.**

"Hey Sam you ok you don't look well?" said Valire.

"No I'm fine" said Sam.

Valire gave Tucker a look who nodded back. Sam stopped grabbing the railing then threw up now bearly able to stand up. Tucker grabbed her laying her down then he called her family docter and the school nurse. Valire when she saw the puke called the Fentons, Danny, Dani, and her father as he understood ghost symptoms very well. They just stared at her puke as it was glowing.

Sam's docter got there first and with his aides got her on a gurney while one of them called her parents. Everyone agreed to meet at the Casper Medical center of ghost health problems or C.M.C.G.H.P for short.

"I say this is Fentons fault becasue of his ghost half I knew we should have got that restraining order" said Mr. Masterson.

"Dad shut up" said Sam.

"We have no idea why the puke was glowing but we can say the reason for the puke is that she's pregnant" said the doctor.

**"How dare you get my daughter pregnant I'll kill you ghost freak!"** yelled Mr. Masterson.

"Honey I repeat what our daughter said " said Mrs. Masterson.

Mr. Masterson turned around confused.

"What!?" Said Mr. Masterson confused.

"5 years ago they secertly got married it was a privite wedding that most people still won't find out about" said Mrs. Masterson.

"Calm dowm Danny and I already knew I was pregnant why do you think I've been using the portable Fenton ghost shield for a month and a half" said Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Dani.

"Becasue we wanted it to be a surprise besides the docter who just told you I was pregnant is the same docter I have been seeing since we found out, we came here first since Danny is half ghost" said Sam.

"But the glowing puke is new" said Danny.

Sam jumped off the bed puking into the trash can then puked a second time but this one was glowing and it caused the the trash can to float.

"Congradulations your changing" said Granas.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"You are changing naturaly into a halfer so to protect you and the baby we need Hazra but that means I need Danny's help" said Granas.


	5. Chapter 5 tour guide

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Takes place after Danny saves the world from that glowing green rock_

* * *

3 weeks ago Danny and company found out Sam was pregnant but not only that but Sam and Tucker were both turning into halfers. So to make sure Sam and the baby was fine they had to help Granas save his friends the one they needed now was named Hazra who was the only doctor type ghost. A friend of Granas _9pronounced Gra-nas like Grass and nasty) _told them to go toward the isle of forgoten dreams. They found someone who knew the way but the box ghost wanted a blue buzz light year lunch box to take them ant it took some real convincing (_Valire blasting him him with an ecto stun gun many times) _before he took them while the entire time he talked about box's he also let an intresting tid bit slip about their their location.

"No one ever goes to the isle of forgotton dreams becasue it reminds them about when they were human" said the box ghost not paying attention.

"Why do they miss being human?" asked Dani.

"No not all of them some are content on being ghost" said the box ghost.

"So then why aviod it?" asked Dani.

"Becasue it brings back your deepest regerts" said Box ghost.

"What do you regert?" asked Danny.

"I wrote porn film" said Box ghost.

"After that no said anything else as they were trying to focus on their they got to the door and that's where box ghost left them. The door was covered in cobwebs and dust but you could tell the dust on the handel had been disturped. They opened the door and the sceanry changed from floating portals and dark starry background to bright dry wasteland with no life in sight.

"Are you sure she's here" asked Valire.

"yes we are in the right place" said Granas.

"So then why aren't we being forced to watch out deepest regerts?" asked Dani.

"This realm does not affect us like it would a ghost that is why I had us enter as humans so we could come and go and not be affected" said Granas.

They started walking following some old foot prints until they came upon Hazra who looked to be in pain.

"The 3 of us will go Valire you need to stay behind in case our bodys need to be protected just in case Rozer left something behind" said Granas.

The three halfers each took a seat around Hazra. When Granas began to chant their bodys glowed the same as their halo colors as well as Hazra until the colors went into Hazra. Valire put a phenton ghost shield to block any thing out then ate one of the emergancy lunches.


	6. Chapter 6 Docter Visit

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Takes place after Danny saves the world from that glowing green rock_

* * *

When the group their eyes it looked liked they were in Africa where Hazra was from. They were in ghost form so they flew until they eventuly found a village under attack. Granas knew where he was going so they followed him as he turned out to be following Hazra who had children with her as she up a hill. She hid the children in a bush but the slavers found them.

"Come on pretty lady fight back so we can have some fun before we have some good fun with you" said one slaver.

"My my look at all them children they gonna make us some good mony" laughed slaver 2

"Mommy please save us" said a litle girl.

"My baby's I'm sorry" said Hazra as she killed her children.

"You %#$& prepare to die" said a third slaver.

The thrid slaver was not as stuned as the other two so he was the frist to attack with the other two following him. Hazra killed one and wounded the other the third was able to take her down. They planed on removing her limbs then sticking her on a pole as a warning to other. But before this could happen a man came up the hill in time to stop them as he saw how well she fought. This man was their captain and he wanted her as his personal slave.

Hazra was taken to the ship and chained to the captains room as the the captain instructed. Before Hazra was taken to the ship Danny saw some spiders around the children and the dead guy Hazra killed. The spiders seamed to have been watching the entire secne. On the ship Hazra was crting but not for her lost freedom but for having to kill her children her deepest regert.

"How do we help her?" asked Danny.

"No clue but I wish I knew" said Granas.

"Let me try something" said Dani.

Dani flew down touching Hazra on the arm. Hazra looked up to see the young girl then she noticed the other 2 off to the side.

"Hazra your children would have suffered horribly on the trip to America and you would have never seen them again and they would never have seen each other after that" said Dani.

Hazra started crying as she repeated Thank you and I'm sorry over and again.

_"Stop this now" _said a powerful voice.

Everyone turned around to see a gaint spider.

**"Anansi!" **said a surprised Hazra.

_"Yes Hazra the African spider god of lies and trickery" _said Anansi.

"Why are you in this memory long dead past?" asked Hazra.

"You were watching through the spiders back with the children?" asked Danny.

_"Correct I did just that as for the reason for me being here it is because your children have somethings they wish to say to you"_ said Anansi.

"How can I trust you when you are the god of lies and deciet?" asked Hazra.

_"That dagger you used on your children and on those two men was a dagger I created many years ago by the way the man you wounded joined me later many hours later, the only ones who may use the dagger are those whose hearts are filled with sadness, anger, and hope which was in your heart when you used it_" said Anansi.

"My heart was filled to the brim with those emtions" said Hazra.

The little kids Hazra killed to save appread before them.

"Mommy we met a lot of people who died going to America, we even met those who deid as slaves and they all talked about how what you did was the best thing for us as we would have been beaten then sold over and over again until we died" said a child.

The children hugged Hazra then dissapered.

_"I have something for you Hazra"_ Said Anansi who also disapeared.

The group began to fade out of the memory where they found them selves standing next to Hazra who was now awake.

_"LIke I said I have something for you"_ said the voice of Anansi.

A sword appered out of thin air. Hazra picked it up then noticed on the pommel was a spider.

"So what does this mean?" asked Valire.

"It means that I am now Anansi's human servent" said Hazra.

Danny bought Hazra up to speed on their situation and Hazra was happy to help.

**Hours later.**

Hazra was taken to the hospital where she looked over Sam.

"Let me see let me see" muttered Hazra.

Sam did as she was told as Danny just watched.

"Ok the baby is fine and you have another 6 months 3 weeks, and 4 days before you give birth but you have a month or two before you go half ghost but it would not affect the baby since since the baby would be half ghost as well and Tucker will change in two months as well" said Hazra

"What about our powers?" asked Tucker.

"We are going to need Alta for that but I do not know where she is hidden" said Hazra.

Rozer was a smart bad guy there was no way he was going to place Alta in a location the would give her an advantage so he would have placed her in a place with no air, water, fire or earth. The group looked over the ghost map trying to find a location while also crossing off all the places they had ever been to. They even had Frostbite helping them but it left thousands of locations open.

"Hey guys this place over here it's called the Trail of Doom do you think it might be the place?" asked Valire.

"No no one with any type of good can be foreced to enter in fact not even on their own free will it is a maze meant to destory evil and turn them good" said FrostBite.

"Let me go ask Pandora she might know" said Danny.

"Yes go ask her it might do some good" said Maddie.

Sam kissed Danny good by then he left throught the ghost portal heading to Pandora's home.

"Do you know of any area with out fire, water, earth, or air?" asked Danny.

"I'm sorry but to all the places I have been there was at least one of the following" said Pandora.

Danny left but when he came across a ghost that would talk to him he would ask his question but not one of them knew eventuly he got a break through when he ran into Skulker.

"Come with me I have something to show you" said Skulker.

Danny followed Skulker into his home where the hunter showed Danny a strange ghost creature.

What does this have to do with what I just asked?" asked Danny.

"Becasue this creature is made of shadows it comes from a place called the maze of darkness witch contain no elements other then darkness" said Skulker

"Thank you I gotta go" said Danny.

"Oh ghost boy remember this just becasue you are no longer the only half ghost you are still the rarest" said Skulker.

"Oh well I tried" laughed Danny.

When Danny got back home he told them what he learned. They checked the map only to find that it was so far off to the edge of the map that there was no portel that opened up near it.


	7. Chapter 7 Mazing find

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny and the team were waiting at a dirt road in Transylvania waiting for the only ghost portel that would take them as close to the Maze of darkness as it could.

"How much longer do we need to wait?" asked Dani.

"it will be here by the next cycle of Velendar" said Granas.

"Um how long is that excactly?" asked Danny.

"Right now" said Granas.

They looked up to see green lightning then a portal that formed large enough enough to drive the Fenton D Jet which they brought so they could move quickly. They passed some doors but like the map they soon ended up with only stars. After a short while they saw a black hole which they knew to be the place they were going to do. They came into an area that was stable enough to land which it was.

They started walking while doing so they noticed little creatures running through the wall that were solid to the touch even in human form. They began to notice that the creatures were now getting larger and larger the farther they went in. They bagan to notice dead creatures with their sides still smoking from what could have been an ecto blast. They came into a chamber with broken walls and smoking holes.

"What happened here it looks like a war happened!" exclaimed Dani.

"I think this means we are getting much closer to where we need to be" said Hazra.

"I think we are already here" said Danny looking into a room.

Chained to the middle of the floor was a girl who every 10 mintues was shot by an orange beam of light that casued her pain.

"No leave her alone that girl is an evil terror known as Kendra destoryer of all things cute and fluffy" said Granas.

"How is that evil?" asked Valire.

"One of the things she did was to blow up a factory that made Teddy bears children were there on tour" said Granas.

Eventuly they found Alta who was firing ecto blast at floating heads crying as the said horrible things to her.

"What is this?" asked Danny.

"The hall of regerts" said Hazra.

"No humans alloud sorry" said Granas.

The group of ghost entered the room togather now hearing what the 10 heads were saying.

_"You let me die" _said a little girl.

_"You are weak and useless not even when I sold you in to slavery did others want you" _said a older male.

_"I hated you the day I found I was pregnant with you" _ saida female voice.

_"You should have deid instead of getting fancy powers you pethic loser" _said another voice.

in all there were 10 heads but only nine could be heard. Dani flew over to see what it was saying.

**"Guys get rif of those nine heads leave this one alone!" **yelled Dani.

Granas attacked a male head trying to smash it he had figured out that this head was Alta's father.

**_"_**_I am glad I__ sold you into slavery the money was far better then you" _said the head.

"No shut up I promise you I didn't do it I never did" cryed Alta.

Granas smashed the head in between his hands. Dani began to glow then from her small body lightning struck two heads.

"Ok mabey your powers will be diffrent" said Hazra

Hazra destroyed one head while Danny using clones and ecto blast got rid of the last five. The final head was left and it told Alta something sshe never knew like on the night before she had to betray her master he heard her crying about what she had to do but he was glad that itwould be her that struck him down. Once Alta smiled the world around them faded. The group was leaving when a voice that filled them with dread spoke.

_"Little one I want the evil one removed he is a meance to all that live" _said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Alta.

The voice just laughed as it faded away.

Alta opened her hand to revel a bracelet.

"That is just creepy" said Valire.

"This has the seal of Anubis on it that means he was the one who was talking to us" said Alta.

"Now you are his human chapion" said Granas.

"Did you get an item then as well from what ever god you had Granas?" asked Dani.

"I got a ring from the titan thunder dragon" said Granas.

"Ok bring her up to speed we have been here for a month for real listen to this" said Valire playing her phone telling them the time and day.


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Land

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Where the heck were you guys" said Sam jokingly.

Alta walked over offering her hand to Sam who took it.

"Your powers will be plant based but instead of becoming like Danny or Undergrowth your form will be completly diffrent though what's intresting is that your powers would never been planet if Undergrowth had not used you his human avatar" Said Alta.

"You mean I had a diffrent ablitys but due to Undergrowth I got plant?" asked Sam.

"Yes that's what happened" said Alta.

"So in a way he's my father?" asked Sam.

"Yes that would be it" said Alta.

"Still way better then your real father" mumbled Danny.

Sam just laughed.

"Your twins will have the power of light and darkness" said Alta.

"Twins?" asked Sam and Danny in union.

"I thought as much but I am having some trouble with my own powers as I am pregnant" said Hazra.

"Hey why didn't you guys see this?" asked Dani.

"Human error" said a docter.

Danny kissed Sam's swelling stomch. Alta took Danny's hand to see what his power was. Alta removed her hand in fear.

"What's the matter?" asked Danny.

"You have the power to remove others ablitys for a period of time" said Atla.

"But I won't be able to use it will I?" asked Danny.

"All I know is what power you get not when you get it" said Alta.

"We are going to need to find Sholin so we can tell him that he has a child soon" said Granas.

"Tucker your power will be tech based" said Alta.

"I think Sholin already knows" said Hazra.

"How do we find a guy who might not want to be found?" asked Granas.

"Dang it why does he have to be so hard to find?" asked Alta.

"Hey quick question it's been a few months so why hasn't the bad guy struck yet?" asked Dani.

"Rozer in all the time we fought him has never once done any thing to sense, he has never talked about his plans when he had us on the ropes which was a lot, he left lots of false clues so many that we would be lost, but none of his plans benafited him they all seamed to be for the earth or something' said Granas.

**Ding dong! Ding Dong!**

Mr. Manson opened the door not liking what he saw for which this he would blame on Danny.

**"Ghost freak get donw here you have company" **yelled Mr. Manson.

The group came into the living room to see three native americans sitting on the couch.

"My name is Storm Hoof, this is Lightning Arm and Gary" said a native american.

"Do you know Gray Ox?" asked Hazra.

"That is why we have come he is lost with in the cave of slumber" said Lightning Arm.

"You think Sholin might be on earth as well?" asked Granas.

"We should be so lucky" said Alta.

"What can you tell us about the cave of slumber?" asked Hazra.

"Only one in spirit walk may enter the cave and live" said Gary.

"Well then I should stay home" said Valire.

"Do you know whats in the cave?" asked Danny.

"No one knows for sure becasue you have to beat the 3 challenges" said Storm Hoof.

What are they" asked Dani.

"The first challenge is what you fear most, the second is a shadow version of you that you have to fight, then the final a possible version of yourself that could exsist but not only do you have to win only if it fights you but you must learn from it as well" said Storm Hoof.

Everyone looked at Danny the memory off Dan new and fresh in their mind.

"No you already defeated that one you will get a diffrent challenge" said Lightning Arm.

"Somethings are best left a mystery" said Granas.

**Cave of slumber.**

"Ok so this is the cave of slumber it dosn't look like much which means we are trouble" said Dani.

Hazra growned, and Granas shook his head.

"Well come on lets go" said Danny.

The group turned ghost then headed on inside. The first thing they noticed when they went in was that even though they went in togather the cave split them up. Their comunication devices did not work either.

**Dani. **

As Dani looked around the cave she saw three tunnles which Storm Hoof had told them about. He also mentioned that the cave might only make you do one challenge. Dani looked down a tunnle to see that it was glowing so she figuered that was the one the cave wanted her in. Dani noticed the farther she went the older the cave felt. Eventuly Dani came to a room where she saw the back of a women with snow white hair, an athletic build, and a sinister glow, her outfit was very diffrent to Dani's who had pants, with a long sleeved mid-drif shirt and cloth gloves while this women wore shorts, a short sleeved blouse and armored gloves.

Hello Dani I've been expecting you" said the older ghost.

The older ghost turned around to revel future Dani but instead of green eyes she had yellow eyes, around one eye was a moon tatto and around her belly button was a sun tatto.

"You are from what future?" asked Dani.

"A world with out Danny Phantom" said future Dani.

"What do you mean?" asked Dani.

"Vlad escapes from prison, kills Sam and takes the children, he then raises them over the next 20 years training them while also telling them Danny is evil that while he is their father he killled their mother then tried to kill them, Once they are strong enough they go to face off with Danny who Vlad had also told them he was brainwashing people into beliving he was a hero, Danny already knew who they were when they challenged him, they severly weakened him but one of their attacks went wild almost striking some children but with the last of his power Danny took the hit dying in the process" said Dani.

"Theres more isn't there?" asked Dani.

"The people when they saw their hero fall attacked the kids with rocks while those who trained to fight ghost used ecto weapons while one captured them placing them in ghost prison. After that Vlad took over the planet but 3 years later ghost who have slept for eons attacked the earth taking over, when Danny died it gave the those ghost nothing to fear because Danny very name kept them at bay, his actions a wall that kept them out but with out Danny there they were able to cross over, now I am the last remaining source of hope but I was not pwerful enough to help everyone so I became the concubine of Luna and Sol the sun and the moon, I am alone Dani I fight every day for people who don't fight to see tomorrow they fight just to see the next hour, Vlad had me his plan and I didn't stop I caused the end of the world" said future Dani.

"But how do you know I will stop him?" asked Dani.

"Your not going to stop him you are going to Kill him" said Future Dani.

"How do you know that I can do that?" asked Dani.

The older Dani grabbed the younger versions hand showing her the a vision of the future.

"That...was horrible" said Dani.

"That was a world with out Danny a world where people...you need to kill Vlad" said Future Dani.

"Ah...Ok I'll...I'll do it" said Dani.

Future Dani dissapered has the timeline was now changed forever.

**Danny.**

"Hello Danny nice to see you" Said Dan.

"**Dan!** but they told me since I beat you already you wouldn't be here" said Danny.

"I'm not Dan I'm Donald your son" said the ghost.

"My son does that make you my fear?" asked Danny

"Yeah do you know why also don't forget you have to be honest" said Donald.

"Why is your name Donald?" asked Danny.

"Confusion leads to fear" said Donald.

"Your insane" said Danny.

"Insane or evil" said Donald with a wicked smile on his face.

"I will defeat you" said Danny.

"Oh will you Daddy dearest will you trust that my sister and I can cand make our own descions with out turning out like Vlad or Dan?" asked Vlad.

Since Danny had found Sam was pregnant one of his fears was that his children would be evil.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Danny.

"Dad your in the chamber of fear I wouldn't be here if this was not a fear" said Donald.

"If I have to I will stop you" said Danny.

"Let go you'll raise us right besides your not the only halfer you can rest and let someone else save the earth" said Donald.

"But Sam and Tucker" said Danny.

"They will have others to train and protect them, let your fear go and take the journary" said Donald disapering.

"Anything else?" asked Danny.

"I want to be Geroge" said Donald

**Main Chamber.**

_"I've been waiting for all of you" _said a female voice.

"Who is that?" asked Dani.

"I am the earth mother" said the voice.

"I am honered to be in your presence" said Gray Ox.

"Gray Ox upon the alter is a bicep bracelet with my mark take for you are my champion" said Mother earth.

"Thank you great one" said Gray Ox.

"I have a warning for you" said Mother Earth.

"Rozer is not the one we should be worried about is he?" asked Granas.

"No he has only been trying to make you stronger the real threat has yet to come Rozer and Sholin are in the grand heart of the ghost zone training, the real threat will be here in a year or two" said Mother earth.

"Long enough to prepare" said Alta.

"Or to take care of something importanr" said Mother earth.

Dani felt as if that coment was amimmed at her.


	9. Chapter 9 Quest

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Danny what do you think we should name the children?" asked Sam.

"For the boy Geroge but I don't know yet for the girl" said Danny.

"I like Geroge Ok how about for the girl Amber" said Sam.

"You sure that would be good" said Danny.

"Danny your doing it again calm down" said Sam.

Danny had began to sink into the floor but he caught himself.

"Danny Femton we need to talk" said Gray ox.

"About what?" asked Danny.

"It is time you let your fear go I belive you should go on a spirit journey" said Gray Ox.

"What no why would I do that?" asked Danny.

"You will never learn to relax if you don't let go" said Gray Ox.

"But I have to protect the town" said Danny.

"Danny we can do this mabey you should go on this journay" said Hazra.

"From what I learned your very name is keeping even bigger bad guys away" said Dani.

"But what about the children" said Danny rubbing Sams large belly.

"Danny I have plenty of docters and Hazra will be helping me so go on this journay if anyone deserves a vacation it's you" said Sam.

Danny let out a sigh of defeat.

"What do I need?" asked Danny.

"Frist we shell make a nearperma clone give me your hand" said Gray Ox.

Danny gave Gray Ox his hand who had gone ghost.

"Now as a human create a clone this clone will only take energy from me we will then send this clone to your job for you" said Gray Ox.

"Anything else?" asked Danny.

"Take with you canned food, bottled water, and some money" said Gray Ox.

Once Danny had all he needed he said good by then left on his journey.

**Dani.**

Since Dani had been told that she needed to kill Vlad she had been getting ready. She had gotten his cell mumber, the blueprints and the finel most important piece the murder weapon. It was a small chunl of plasmurina that was carved naturaly like a dagger it would look like a peice of the building fell cutting the major artery in his throat. Dani would not be able to use her powers inside the prison so she grabbed Jacks invisabilty ring.

**At the prison.**

Dani had found a spare key to vlads room. Dani from the blue pints knew where Vlads room was so she was there in just a few minutes. Vlad was asleep when she got there so Dani kicked the man awake.

"What was that for!" demanded Vlad.

"What do you know about Sam?" asked Dani.

"I know that Danny got her pregnant" said Vlad.

"Danny's gone right now no one knows for how long" said Dani.

"Do you want to hear my pklan?" asked Vlad.

"Yes tell me please" said Dani.

"I'm going to kill Samantha, then take the children training them to kill Danny" said Vlad laughing evily.

"When do you escape?" asked Dani.

"As soon as I have stored enough energy into this ring to make a clone and to over shadow a guard" said Vlad.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Dani.

"Because in a sense I am your father and you don't rat out your family" said Vlad smuggly.

Dani pulled out the knife slashing it across Vlads neck causing it to bleed massivly. Vlad had a look of surprise on his face.

"Why?" gasped Vlad.

"I've seen the earth with out Danny it's horrible and you are not needed" said Dani.

Vlad staggered for a few minutes then fell on the ground dead. Dani kicked him once to make sure he was gone. Dani grabbed ring he had been storing energy in pocketing it. Dani made sure the rock was coated in blood then placed it in a postion that implied it fell from ceiling. Dani felt like she was being watched fearing it was a guard she used the invisabilty.

_"Child you can not hide from me" _said a dark voice.

Dani looked around the room until she spotted a strange figure.

"Who...who are you?" asked Dani.

_"I go by many names, Autum, Fall, Grim Reaper, death, the end, end time, the last chapter, the taker, the dark man, harvest well those would be the ones you would understand but I do like the name Allen" _said the figure.

"Why you here?" asked Dani scared.

_"To take Vlad of course I know you saw a possible future where Danny deid because of him, as the end I see every way for the earth to die" "By killing Vlad you have removed 10 of them"_ said Allen.

"I did it to protect Sam and the children not the earth so it was kind of selfish" said Dani.

_"When you save another that is not being selfish"_ said Allen.

"SO where are you taking Vlad?" asked Dani.

_"Depends he might get new life, a reward or just punishment"_ said Allen.

"Why can I see you?" asked Dani.

_"Becasue I wish to make a deal with you"_ said Allen.

"What kind of deal?" asked Dani suspicious.

_"Become one of my handmaidens it would mean you would have more power as well as drawing from my own source and you need only answer me when I send you to collect or want you in my bed"_ said Allen.

"Do you mean sex and collect what?" asked Dani.

_"You would collect soul and yes sex also if you are one of my handmaidens"_ said Allen.

"Do you only have women working for you?" asked Dani.

_"No men to I like to spice it"_ said Allen.

"So I can only sleep with you?" asked Dani.

_"No your free to be withwho ever but when I call you must be where I want you"_ said Allen.

"Would I meet the others?" asked Dani.

_"You will know them by the smell of the harvest do you accept?"_ asked Allen.

"I do" said Dani.

Allen took Dani's hand then she saw a flash of light and felt a searing pain before blacking out.

**Waking Up.**

Dani woke up looking around the room to see she was in her in her bed. She got up removed her clothes looking at her in the mirror when she noticed a tatto it was a scroll marked with ancient lettering. When she touched it she felt a tingaling sensation then it glowed causing her to smell harvest, a dark purple cloak apred on her which she could feel the power incress.

**Knock Knock.**

Dani in a panic touched the scroll again hoping it would send the cloak away which it did.

"Uh who is it?" asked Dani.

"It's Maddie may I come in?" asked Maddie.

"Sorry I'm naked" said Dani.

"Honey Vlad is dead" said Maddie.

"What happened?" asked Dani.

"A piece of his cell broke slicing his throat" said Maddie.

"Dani had though it was a all a dream but this confrimed it.

"Honey theres more Vlad had an escape plan a plan that to get rid of Danny" said Maddie.

"So we no longer have to worry about Vlad anymore?" asked Dani.

"No not anymore" said Maddie.


	10. Chapter 10 Rozer's sercert

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Rozer why didn't you just tell us about this coming evil?" asked Sholin.

"Because I didn't want you paranoid for 1207 years" said Rozer.

"So why Rozer the evil one?" asked Sholin.

"Something for you to focus on" said Rozer.

"So are you half ghost?" asked Sholin.

"Once but I gave it up to save the women I loved from dying" said Rozer.

"Why was she dying?" asked Sholin.

"She was stabbed by Ganges Khan" said Rozer.

"How is it you can enter places that would drop others to their knee's?" asked Sholin.

"I gave up regert when I turned 300 I didn't need it and many things I did I would never change" said Rozer.

"So you trained us by making us think you were a bad guy so one day we could fight a evil that has slept for eons" stated Sholin.

"All in a days work" said Rozer.

"What did you get out of it every time you won?" asked Sholin.

"Was not as bored as normal and it helped the earth" said Rozer.

"How did you become half ghost?" asked Sholin.

"I was born this way just as Fentons and yours will be" said Rozer.

"Does Hazra know that I know that she's pregnant?" asked Sholin.

"Well you did leave a message with Gray Ox" said Rozer.

"Did you feel that Vlad is dead" said Sholin.

"Good he would have got in the way" said Rozer.

"Are you nuts we just lost a power house" said Sholin.

"A power house of evil who ever killed him saved me a trip" said Rozer.

"Fine lets get back to training" said Sholin.


	11. Chapter 11 Oh crud

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Valire was chasing the Box Ghost through Amity Park for the 8th time this week. She hoped to finish this up quick as today was Geroge and Amber's second birthday.

**"I am the the box ghost beware me"** shouted the box ghost.

Valire pulled out the ecto cannon firing at Box ghost knocking him to the ground. Valire pulled out a Fenton ghost baton and fenton ghost thermose.

"No spare me don't hit me with that stick" begged the Box Ghost..

"Then don't comeback to earth for like a year" said Valire.

The earth started to shake which was unusel since Amity Park never got earth quakes ghost attacks yes but not earth quakes.

"You don't happen to have pandora's box again do you?" asked Valire.

The box ghost just shook his head in fear.

"Well I was scared of both responses so no help here" said Valire.

The sky was a dark meancing gray with thick ridgedcracks of red. Valire captured the box ghost then flew back to Fenton works where the ghost shild was already up.

"Jack, maddie what's going on?" asked Valire.

"No idea Jack what do the readings say?" asked Maddie.

"A large ecto enity is literaly ripping a hole to our world from beyond time and space" said Jack.

Everyone was speechless.

"This is the threat I warned you about" said Rozer.

"So it's time to go?" asked Sam.

"Yes it is I advise you to say good by to your loved ones some of us won't be coming back" said Rozer sadly.

**Later.**

Sam walked over to the group crying.

"Sam you ok?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah I just wish the real Danny was here he hasn't been back since he left for his journey" said Sam.

"Be glad that Danny is not here for if he was to fall monsters fall stronger would invade destorying our world as they fear his name so they stay away" said Rozer.

"Why is that excatcly?" asked Valire.

"When Danny become half ghost he had already proven that he would not let evil prevail, with each defeat he grew stronger, then when he refused Vlad refused evil its self this showed that he would never give in to evil" said Rozer.

"What about Dan?" asked Tucker.

"That one scared the evil ones even more while it saddened the ones for good until Danny again refused then took his orgianl path this showed how diffrent Danny was from Dan were the fact that Danny was learning powers that took Dan years to learn also cemented the fact he was pure good" Rozer.

"So where are we going?" asked Dani.

"To where that glowing light is coming from" said Rozer.

"We might have stood more of a chance with Vlad here" said Tucker.

"No Vlad would of hindered us as he had plans to kill Sam then take her children training them to kill Danny" said Dani.

Sam knew that Vlads death was not natural as in his journel it mentioned a ring which was not on him. Rozer and Sholin shared a look.

_"Let me get this straight a wash up, 3 humans, 5 old people, 2 babys, and a failed experiment is what stands in my way of ruling the earth"_ said a booming voice.

It was the monster they had to defeat. He was completly on earth but his minons were not. Jack pulled out the secert device he had been working on. Jack turned it on causing the minions to vanish.

_"What happened?" _asked the monster.

"I invented a ecto disruptor any ghost not in the physical plane completly gets sent back to where they came from" explained Jack.

"You invented that?" asked Valire surprised.

"Took me a while but I finaly got it" said Jack.

Maddie kissed him.

Sholin, Rozer, Alta, and Dani all started firing on the monster with plasma beams. Hazra, Granas, and Gray Ox were firing ecto wails which drained very little power from them. Sam wasusing a speacil abilty of her own a move called energy leech. It was like a plants abilty to leech water from the ground. She stuck her fingers into the monster draining him. Tucker was using airplanes he created to lunch electro missles at him. Valire was using a ghost eradacatoir cannon, Jack was using a ghost zapper, and Maddie was using the assult vehical lunching all kinds of attacks.

The monster sent a pulse of energy out of his body sending everyone to the ground while also dissabling the assult vehical.

"Like flys you are pethtic" said the monster.

The monster picked up Rozer looking at the old ghost.

_"You know you are the wash up after all you weakened your self so a week little human could live only to die 20 years later"_ laughed the monster.

Rozer fired a ecto ball into the monsters face. The monsters hand glowed with energy harming Rozer who screamed in pain then when the monster squessed his hand Rozer screamed no monster opened his hand dropping Rozer's lifeless body to the ground. Valire jumped on her bored flying around the monster shooting him with the cannon once more. The monster sliced the air causing a thin blast of air to hit Valire slicing off her arm. The girl crashed into a tree as Tucker and Alta ran to her aid. Alta had to caughterise the wound meaning there was no way to reattach the arm but if she did not she would have deid from blood lose. Dani touched the scroll causing the cloak to apear she then fired plasma rays with intensity at him.

_"A handmaiden of harvest intresting but your master is no threat to me as I am his son" _laughed the monster.

The monster smacked Dani to the ground creating a large crator.

"Your the son of Allen ?" asked Granas.

_"I'm adtopted"_ said the monster.

Granas grew taller then struck the monster with an earth shattering punch but the monster was not even scracted. The monster struck Granas in the face, kneed him in the stomch, then tossed him to the ground.

_"Why don't you go fight someone on your own power lvl, you know what I'm going to kill you all now" _said the monster.

The monster put his hands in the air gathering energy to form a ball when a energy beam struck him in the back causing him pain and thus losing concentration.

**"Am I at your level?" **asked a manly voice.

"No master he is below you, he is nothing" said a squeaky voice.

_"Who dares to strike me!" _shouted the monster.

The unknown ghost did not answer instead he did something else.

"Hunter get Rozer's body, Sto go get valire and help her, Min check on your handmaiden sister" said the manly voice.

Hunter a ghost of speed zoomed past retriving Rozer's body bringing it back. Sto a medical ghost checked out Valire he then had Tucker create a robot arm which he then attached to her. Min was helping out Dani.

"Who are you and why do you smell like the harvest?" asked Dani.

"You area handmaiden I am a handservent of Harvest" said Min.

_"I demand to know who you are!" _shouted the monster.

**"You no talk to the master like that you bug"** said the squeaky voice.

The squeaky voice then shot the monster with a plasma beam which really hurt the monster as it caused him to stagger.

"Grem it is fine he will not be here long enough" said the manly voice.

Grem looked like a little goblin elf mix. Then the owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness. It was Danny carrying a large sword. Danny was no longer a skinny little man, he was muscular, with a hardened look.

"I am Danny Phantom King Of MonLa" said Danny.

"_**No I buried buried MonLa in drakness eons ago"** _said the monster.

"The master saved it he turned it have light half dark so that those like me could survive those three over there is what those who had very little left looked like" said Grem.

Danny fired a beam of energy from his sword after swinging it around.

"leave earth or die" said Danny.

_"I will destory this place before I surrrender it"_ said the monster.

Danny jumped into the air then lopped the monsters head off with the sword, DFanny pulled out a gem drawing the monster into it.

"Take this to Pandora tell her we won' said Danny giving the gem to Grem.

"Yes master" said Grem vanishing.

"Guys lets go home we have some catching up to do, I want to meet my children and show you MonLa" said Danny.

"Danny...wait" said Rozer.

"Rozer what is it?" asked Danny.

"I...I uh...I die peace...pe...peacefuly now...that a ghost lord...is here' said Rozer with his dying breath.

When Rozer passed it was with a tear in his eye and a smile upon his face.


End file.
